


Off the Ice

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Speed Skater Dick, YOI Characters mentioned, combined universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: anonymous asked: Is it possible for you to combine Yoi and Jaydick?-------Jason attends the Grand Prix in Barcelona to support his sister. He just so happens to end up meeting a rather interesting man as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know way more about this 'verse than what's in here. I might have gone a little overboard on the internally creating the background for this story thing. I regret nothing. Enjoy!

“You’re going to do great.”

“I know, but I just…”

Jason let out a heavy sigh and bent down to press a quick kiss to his sister’s forehead. “I just want to make sure you know I believe in you. You’re so talented and you’ll always be the best in my eyes.”

“Thank you. I need to go. I’ll see you after.”

“You know where to find me.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too. Go be the most amazing skater on that ice.”

The steely determination in his sister’s eyes made a wave of pride run through Jason and he fought the urge to get a big smile on his face. It was hard to imagine she was the same girl that had shied away from attention when she was younger. He could still remember the first time she had taken to the ice and instantly fallen in love. For a long time, she used ice skating as a way of speaking and expressing emotion. She’d brought people to tears with her amazing performances, including Jason and their father. Jason never grew tired of watching his sister in her element and knew she would do something incredible during the Grand Prix Final. Her previous performances had been flawless, but something about the way she’d been acting made Jason think the best was yet to come.

Jason was turning to make his way to his seat, when a pair of thin arms wrapped tightly around his waist and clung for a few seconds. After they released him, Jason looked back at his sister and could see the nerves starting to set in. He quickly wrapped her up in another hug and didn’t let go until she gave him a little tap on his shoulder. All traces of nerves were gone from her face, before him stood a fierce woman ready to go to battle.

“Go get it, Cass.”

* * *

 

The seats were already packed by the time Jason made his way up to his own. There were splashes of color all over and different flags displayed proudly by smiling fans. An excited buzz filled the air and people were talking excitedly in a variety of languages (most of which Jason couldn’t understand). The person sitting next to him had on the bright blue and yellow colors of Kazakhstan and was conversing animatedly in Russia with the red head on his other side.

_“I’m assuming Mila expects to come away with gold.”_

_“She always does, but there’s plenty of competition. She’ll have to earn it, like she always does.”_

_“She’ll be flawless as always. I don’t doubt she’ll end up with a gold medal around her neck.”_ The man flicked his hands out like he was bowing, hitting Jason’s shoulder in the process, then turned to look at him with wide eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you were sitting there.”

The man spoke English with a heavy Russian accent, that would have made it difficult to understand if Jason wasn’t used to it. _“Don’t worry about it.”_

_“Ah! You speak Russian!”_

_“I do more reading, but yes. I can speak it as well.”_

_“An intellectual then! What brings you to the Grand Prix?”_

_“Sister.”_

_“She’s a fan?”_

_“Quite. She plans on getting a gold medal.”_ Jason nonchalantly turned his attention back to the rink. _“Hope that won’t be a problem.”_

_“Not at all. That’s what competitions are all about. Barbara doesn’t mind when I say our hero will pulverize the Russian fairy! It’s all in good fun.”_

_“I do mind, but that doesn’t stop you. Not that it matters. The Russians will bring home both golds.”_

_“See! All in good fun. So, which one is your sister?”_

“Cassandra Cain.”

“The Tibetan skater?”

Jason fought the urge to laugh at the confusion on the man’s face, then cleared his throat. “We’re adopted.”

“I didn’t-”

“It’s fine. We’ve gotten weirder looks than that before. What about the two of you? Are you here for anyone in particular or do you just enjoy the sport?”

“My country does not have many professional athletes. Those who are tend to lead lonely lives. I like to support the others whenever I can.”

“You’re an athlete as well.”

“Yes. A speed skater.” The man held out a pale hand and smiled when Jason wrapped his own around it. “Dick Grayson.”

“Jason Todd. Nice to meet you.”

A playful smirk appeared on the man’s face, then he gave Jason’s hand a firm squeeze and winked. _“It has been quite enjoyable.”_

* * *

 

“Your sister was spectacular! I can’t wait to see what she has in store for her free skate.” The arm Dick had stretched around the back of Jason’s chair pulled away and he shifted his body to face Jason. “What do you have planned for the rest of your evening?”

“Cass normally likes to unwind alone, so I was going to explore some more of Barcelona.”

“By yourself? How boring. We should go out together! It’ll be fun!”

“I don’t mind. You should spend time with your friends.”

“Nonsense! Beka got a new friend and Babs is having a night out with Mila and Sala. I’ll be bored by myself. Let’s go together!”

“If you’re sure-”

“Positive! I’d much rather spend the night out with the cute American boy I met!”

A wave of confusion washed over Jason, then he slowly realized what the other man had just said. “I’m not a boy.”

“Apologizes. Would the handsome American man like to spend this lovely evening out with me? I’ll show you a good time.”

“Do you always flirt with people you just met?”

“Not always. Are we going out together or not?”

“You think being pushy will work?”

“I know it does.”

Dick stood from his seat and held a hand out for Jason with a cock smile plastered on his gorgeous face. “You should thank whoever told you that.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I’ll leave if I get bored.”

“You won’t.”

“I’m sure. I need to go talk to my sister, then I’ll meet you out front when I’m done.”

“Here.” The phone in Jason’s pocket somehow ended up in Dick’s hands and was slipped back in before he could comprehend what had just happened. “In case you can’t find me.”

“Yeah. I’m sure that’s the only reason.”

“I didn’t say it was. See you soon! _It’ll be a night out you’ll never forget._ ”

With a suggestive wink and a wandering hand down Jason’s back, Dick slipped around him and disappeared into the crowd of people trying to leave. Jason stared in the direction he had gone for a few seconds, then shook his head to clear it. A small hand rested on Jason’s shoulder, nearly causing him to jump out of his seat in shock. The woman that had been sitting next to Dick-Barbara-had a gentle smile on and gave an apologetic squeeze.

“Good luck. He’s always like that.”

“Thanks. I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking prompts on my Tumblr (sociallyawkwardfoxwriter), so if you have a prompt you want done head over there! Have a great day.


End file.
